


Eren vs Cuddling

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Eren can't say the c-word lol. Mini blurb with disgustingly fluffy intimacy.





	Eren vs Cuddling

The bed was so soft but to Eren it felt like nothing. All he could feel was the weight of some abstract forces he couldn’t stop with action. All he could do was think. And it is sometimes dangerous for someone naive like Eren to think for too long. Everything that has ever gone wrong will enter his head, everything that ever _could_ go wrong will enter his head, and his entire body will ache in its heaviness at the thought of all the weaknesses he had that can prevent him from stopping the misfortunes. And those thoughts and feelings will feed into one another over and over again in a cycle of hurt that goes on and on. Depression. Ugly little mental state, it is, and Eren frowned to himself in his curse of being so susceptible to it. Was he strong enough to deal with whatever forces came to call? Was he brave enough to face them all? Was he powerful enough to win against them? Was he worthy of friends? Was he worthy of love? In low moments like these, the answer seemed to be _no_ and his head would sink even deeper into the pillow and his hip pressed harder into the mattress. _Failure_. he thought. _Asshole_. _Weakling_. _Childish dead weight_. _Brat_. _Burden_. _Horrible brother. Horrible friend. Horrible son. Horrible partner. Stupid, weak, shitty little fool. Every moment you’ve ever proven to fall under the expectations of you piles up into a mountain of unwanted, unlovable ugliness. How disgusting you are. And some pitiful excuse for a man._

Armin’s footsteps echoed softly as he passed by the bedroom door, moving in and out of the kitchen with the air of an angel. Eren looked up in his direction and felt a lump swell in his throat. “Armin?” he called softly.

The little house, if one could even call it that for it’s tiny size, was quiet enough on days like these that Armin heard him clearly. His light steps made their way to the bedroom door where Armin the angel, as he seemed to Eren, could be seen by his mopey partner. “Hm?”

Eren rolled onto his back enough to stretch his arm out and hold a beckoning hand up to Armin. “Can you come here?”

Armin looked rather concerned now, seeing as Eren was clearly being bothered by something. He obeyed and promptly made his way over to the bedside. “What’s wrong, Eren? Will you talk to me about it?”

Eren’s face flushed in a shade of pink as he fought himself to speak in his weakness. “I... want you here.”

Armin raised a golden eyebrow and sat on the bed, running a kind hand over Eren’s arm. “I’m here...” he told him in a comforting voice, but still Eren looked like he needed more. “What’s on your mind?”

Eren stared blankly down at his chest. He couldn’t begin to articulate the thoughts that had jumbled about his mind that evening, and felt that it would’ve been pointless to even bother as they were too messy, vague and- _much_ to be worth the trouble. There’s only one way to make this awful feeling go away. And so he had no choice but to ask for the medicine. “I- need you to come closer. Please?” he asked meekly, his sad grey eyes finally looking up into Armin’s adoring swash colored eyes while his needy arm reached up to ask his presence. 

Armin recognized that Eren needed him, even if he wasn’t sure what was wrong, and so leaned down preparing to lay beside him, only to be swallowed up in the strong familiar arms of his beloved. His eyes widened as he felt himself being squeezed up against Eren’s chest, and at the way his body seemed to want to wrap around him entirely. Eren’s arms hugged around his shoulders and his waist, trapping his arms, while his legs wrapped around his, and even his face pressed against his neck to further him inside his embrace. Armin’s heart melted for him as it always did. Even now, Eren was that afraid to just ask for cuddles? A small, slight smile crawled across his lips for his Eren’s cute boyish problems that renewed his never-ending desire to make him happy as always. He gently pulled himself away for just a moment. “Here.” he whispered, and proceeded to adjust their position to a better one. 

Eren loosened his grip, hoping his sniffling wouldn’t be too noticeable along with the tears trying to well up in his eyes, and allowed Armin to direct. 

The petite man slipped his arms under Eren’s and hugged him, hands caressing his back lovingly, and he hugged his legs around Eren’s leg which in turn hugged his in a way that almost made them appear tangled together. He let his sweet blond head rest under Eren’s neck and spoke softly. “Is that better?”

Eren breathed a lot easier now. Not even a moment had gone by of this mutually intimate mess of affection and he already felt such a relief. He settled into Armin, hugging him back with a nice squeeze and kissed his head, unafraid to let any stray tears fall now. “Yes.” he mumbled. And with that, he let himself get lost in him. 

Armin smiled to himself as he felt Eren’s hug and settled into him as well, closing his eyes, and stroking little circles over Eren’s back for extra comfort, more than content to remain like this for a while. For as long as Eren needed.

Eren breathed softly, letting the sensation of love from Armin chase away all the bad feelings that overwhelmed his mind before, practically forgetting them now. There was nothing else that mattered anyway when Armin’s love was washing over him. _God, **love**_. He thought to himself. That was the key to everything he needed, wasn’t it? Love. How amazing. And he had a never ending source of it right here, happily welling up for him any time he needed. Even if he didn’t ask. Even when Armin didn’t think he loved him back. And it was as simple as just letting him in. _What did I do to deserve him?_ _Why is it so goddamn hard to just let love enter in? It’s stupid of me. It’s-_

“I love you.” 

Eren’s eyes widened again as his mind snapped back to reality. Armin’s gentle words were enough to bring him back out of the pit he was always falling into. _Thank heaven. I’ve got the love of an angel to keep me company on this earth. And if I can’t do anything but hate myself, he’ll love me back to life. And I’ll love him with all my heart and more._

Armin’s eyes had opened again, waiting to see how Eren would respond, trying to figure out if he were helping or not, and was met with another nice squeeze. 

“I love you.”

Armin couldn’t help blushing to himself. He never got tired of hearing those words. He then settled back into the cuddle as Eren did.

No more bad thoughts entered that little house for the rest of the night. And the pair were soon laughing together over tea, cookies and only happy talks thereafter. 


End file.
